


Emerald Eyes (UsUk)

by SealandRocks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur drunk, Emerald Eyes, Kissing, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealandRocks/pseuds/SealandRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, in a drunken rambling, accidentally admits his feelings towards Alfred. However, he remembers nothing of it in the morning, and Alfred is acting too strange for him to ask. What will happen when Arthur finally works up the nerve to ask? Will Alfred return his feelings? Or is Arthur just going to submit himself to another night of senseless drinking? ((Rating for one very intense kiss. Will probably be smut in later chapters. If you feel I need to make this mature instead of teen, please just tell me.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Eyes (UsUk)

Emerald Eyes (UsUk)  
Alfred’s POV~  
Alfred Jones stumbled to his chair when he arrived at the Allies meeting, dead tired from having stayed up half the night. Arthur had been out drinking again, and of course called none other than the American to come pick him up in the middle of the night. Alfred could barely get the address of the bar out of the drunkard, he was so far gone. But, being the hero that he was, Alfred came to pick him up anyway, even though it was way past three in the morning. But it wasn’t finding the bar or Arthur that kept him up all night. That happened when they got back Arthur’s home, and Alfred had tucked the Brit snuggly into his bed.  
As the younger was pulling the last covers up, Arthur had confessed that he had a deep crush on him. At least, that what it sounded like. It was just a mumbled “I love you Alfred…” in between words of fairies and unicorns. Still, the words sounded different than his ramblings, and, worse, they sounded sincere. Alfred was still standing there, shocked, when Arthur fell into his normal alcohol-induced sleep. Without saying anything, Alfred wandered out into the living room and sat on the couch. He sat there until dawn touched the sky, trying to figure out why Arthur might have said that and why he was so hurt when he thought it might have been just another fantasy rambling. Alfred had never though that Arthur could love him. If anything, he expected the exact opposite. Of course he had always hoped, but the idea had seemed so far-fetched that it was hardly even worth considering. He only got a few brief hours of sleep that night before the alarm on his watch went off to get to the world meeting. Alfred left before Arthur woke up, still with that weird, fluttery feeling in his stomach. It was odd… And bad too. It even kept him from eating any breakfast! Hoping that this feeling would pass, Alfred made his way to the Allied meeting.  
"Hey Al, why are you so quiet?" Francis asked a few minutes after the American had shown up. He was sitting across from Alfred, looking at him with those azure eyes that charmed nearly anyone who met him. "You're usually up at the front proposing something."  
It was true, Alfred was unusually quiet today. Something in him just didn’t feel like talking right now. Not to mention that he couldn’t even concentrate on what was going on around him. He looked up at the Frenchman, considering him briefly. Alfred had always thought that Arthur had liked Francis, not him. It was hard to tell with Arthur; he was always so violent. Alfred pushed away those thoughts and turned his attention back to the room.  
"Just not feeling too good today. I had to help Arthur home again from the bar," The rest of the nations who cared enough to even listen nodded sympathetically. They all knew too well how Arthur was after he had had a few drinks.  
Just as they had completed the motion, the door flew open. A frazzled looking Arthur stood there, still in last night’s clothes. There were bags under his eyes, and his hair was more askew than normal, sticking up on one side. His normally bright green eyes showed the dullness of a bad hangover. Alfred's stomach did a flip when he appeared. Once again, Alfred was shocked by this. What was going on? Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Was it because Arthur was here? He pushed the thought away. It was a stupid idea to even consider. He had probably just eaten a bad hamburger or something.  
Arthur’s POV~

Arthur woke up in morning confused, the dull pounding in his head soon revealing why. He must have been drinking again. Looking back, his last memory had been at the pub, with Alfred. His heart lurched before he could suppress it, and the increase of blood flow made his head hurt even worse. He had been having some… confusing feelings towards the American for some time now. His heart beat a little faster whenever he saw him (or even thought about him), and he often caught himself daydreaming about him: the way his hair looked, his eyes, that goofy grin, everything about him. He hated the thought that he might have fallen in love with that wanker. Well, his mind hated it, but his heart absolutely loved it. To keep away the effects of the American, he was meaner to him than usual. It tore him apart inside when Al got that hurt look on his face whenever Arthur said something cruel, but at least his secret was safe. Plus, it was a small change from how he was with everyone else.  
Arthur got up, stumbling into the kitchen and taking some aspirin for his splitting headache. He really needed to stop drinking… Looking around him, Arthur found various small pieces of evidence that Alfred had spent the night after bringing him home. The biggest thing was the butt print in the couch from where he had most likely slept. That was odd; Alfred usually went back to his place. What could have possessed him to…? Arthur glanced at the clock. It was three minutes until the Allied meeting! He nearly choked on his glass of water, hurriedly getting to his feet. If he ran, he could make it in about five minutes. Seeing that he was still in his clothes from yesterday, he just ran out the door, not even bothering to put on shoes.  
Arthur arrived at the meeting before anything really started, luckily. Everyone except Alfred looked mad at him for being late again, but Arthur didn’t really care, barely even able to see straight through the pain of his headache from getting here so fast. Muttering a quick word of apology (along with a disguised curse), Arthur made his way, sock-footed, to his chair. Unfortunately for his trains' of thought, it was in perfect view of Alfred.  
What was it about Alfred that Arthur just loved so much? Sure, he was handsome and amazingly strong and had a heart of gold, but that didn’t mean Arthur should like him! The daydreams plagued his every second next to him. Arthur would imagine that Alfred actually liked him back, and would come up and kiss him or something. So far, Arthur had pictured over a hundred different scenarios where something like that had happened. This confirmed to him the terrifying thought that he was in love. They would just remain fantasies though, as there was zero chance that he would actually act upon his feelings. But still, looking at Alfred from his seat, it was hard to imagine that some of the daydreams would never come true.  
Alfred’s POV~

Alfred kept his head down for most of the meeting. On a normal day, he would be up in front directing the next plan of action like the hero that he was, but right now he just wanted to leave. At least, that’s what he thought he wanted. He couldn't even tell anymore. His brain was clouded, and different parts of it wanted different things, but they never told him what those things were. He began to feel ever more tired as the meeting dragged on.  
The fact that Arthur was sitting in such perfect view of him didn’t help. Alfred found himself wondering if he had imagined the whole thing. Maybe Arthur hadn't confessed anything, and he really did love Francis. It would be a logical conclusion, although not a favorable one. There was a sharp twinge in the blonde’s gut as he thought that Arthur might actually not like him at all. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.  
Arthur’s POV~

Arthur wanted both to talk to Alfred and to leave. If he talked to him, he could thank him for bringing him home, and offer to make it up to him. But if he left, he wouldn't have to deal with those blue eyes that captivated him so.  
Without missing a beat, Arthur's mind went into a daydream about Alfred getting caught in Arthur's eyes like how he got caught in the American’s. Arthur pulled himself away from the fantasy world and tried to concentrate on what the other nations were saying, but he just couldn’t get his head in the game. His eyes casually (and unintentionally) made their way over to Alfred's seat. He was being awfully quiet today. Maybe he was mad at Arthur for getting drunk again. Anyone else would be. Arthur lowered his eyes shamefully, and didn't look at Al again until the meeting was over. It seemed that the only good part of the day so far was that his headache had gone away.  
Alfred’s POV~

The meeting seemed painstakingly long, but for the first time ever, Alfred didn't even complain. In fact, he didn’t say another word through the whole thing since he had spoken to Francis. The other countries gave him odd looks, but didn't bring the subject up, not wanting to end this strange miracle. The American just didn’t feel like speaking, afraid his voice would crack under the pressure of being stared at by a certain Brit. Arthur spoke a little bit, although not a lot. The sound of his British accent did something to Alfred, although he would rather not go into to detail about what specifically it did. Alfred tried to tune his voice out, but to no avail. A warmth would spread throughout his chest as he let himself listen, and butterflies would fill his stomach, making him all giddy inside. He wasn’t sure what these new feelings were, but they were scary. But Arthur only interjected to disagree with Francis, so Alfred didn't have to worry about him continuously speaking too much and causing more of these confusing emotions. Alfred wondered if this was awkward for him as well. In fact, Arthur hadn't so much as looked at him the whole time, so it probably was awkward for him as well. Alfred couldn't remember if it had always been like that or if this was a new development. Different related subjects passed through his mind before the meeting finally concluded, leaving Alfred to sigh with the relieved pressure of being on the spot.  
One by one the others filed out the door, talking amongst themselves, until it was just Alfred and Arthur left in the room. As the younger blonde was collecting his things, the Brit came over to him, causing Alfred’s heart rate to increase a little.  
"Hey, thanks for bringing me home from the pub last night. I owe you one," Arthur said. He seemed to be unusually nice today… Alfred wasn’t sure if it had anything to relate to last night or not, but decided not to ask, just enjoying how Arthur wasn’t yelling profanity at him or something.  
"No problem. It was something any hero would do!" Alfred replied, "But next time, you might want to go drinking closer to your house." Arthur glanced down at the ground but looked up again so quickly that Alfred had to do a double-take to make sure it even happened.  
"Yeah, I'm not really good at doing anything when I get blind drunk." A sudden thought occurred to Alfred at Arthur’s words. What if the Brit didn't even remember what happened last night? The words were out of him before he could stop them:  
"Don't you remember anything from last night?" He asked. Arthur looked at him suspiciously.  
"Not really, nothing past drink number 5. Why?"  
"No reason, just curious," Alfred said, probably a bit too quickly than he meant because Arthur continued to stare at him curiously. Thankfully, he let the slip drop after a moment.  
"Anyway, I'll make it up to you," Arthur shuffled his feet nervously. What was going on with him today?  
"Think nothing of it dude! You don't have to do anything," Alfred smiled, and Arthur seemed to blush a little. Something weird was going on today… Alfred decided to try one of his signature jokes to lighten the mood.  
"Hey Arthur, what do you call a fish with no eyes?" Arthur looked at him like he had lost his mind, but still responded. He was the only one that at least tolerated Alfred’s jokes.  
"I don't know. What?"  
"A fsh!" Alfred stood with a smile on his face, fully expecting Arthur to call him an idiot. But something else that was highly unexpected happened instead, something Alfred never would have guessed would happen in a million years. Arthur began to laugh. It was suppressed, as if he didn't want anyone hearing him, but it was definitely a laugh. It grew slightly louder, just barely more than a giggle, and a smile spread across Arthur's face as he started to fail to hold it in. Arthur tried to stop, holding his hands over his lips to force down the noises from spilling out, but little laughs kept escaping.  
And all of a sudden, for the first time that day, Alfred knew what he wanted. Everything seemed to make sense. From the moment the thought occurred to him, Alfred's mind was in perfect agreement. Mind crystal clear, he took a step closer to Arthur and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Arthur stopped laughing for a moment, looking up at him in surprise with those captivating, emerald green eyes. Alfred took a second to ask himself if this was really what he wanted. And, with both of them standing there in the Allied meeting room and Arthur's eyes burning holes straight down into the American’s soul, Alfred made the obvious choice.  
Arthur’s POV~  
Alfred uncharacteristically didn't say a single word throughout the entire meeting. The rest of the countries seemed relieved, but Arthur was worried. Was Alfred really so mad at him that he wouldn't even say anything? It was because of that terrifying thought that Arthur decided to talk to him after the others had left. He needed to apologize about last night and thank him for his help, after all. He had never gotten the chance earlier, and maybe this would help Alfred not to be mad at him. Arthur had an anxious pit in his stomach when he approached the American, but he tried to ignore it the best he could.  
"Hey, thanks for bringing me home from the pub last night. I owe you one," Arthur said as he drew within talking distance. Alfred looked at him with a confused expression for a moment, but he replied as his usual happy (and annoying, Arthur might add) self a second later. It was still impossible to tell if he was mad or not.  
"No problem. It was something any hero would do! But next time you might want to go drinking closer to your house," Arthur looked down at the ground, but then thought better of it and looked back up. His face was hot, and he was really hoping it didn't show as he didn’t want to act like a star struck schoolgirl in front of Alfred.  
"Yeah, I'm not really good at doing anything when I get blind drunk." It wasn't the worst thing he could have said, although it wasn't necessarily the best either. ‘Everyone says stupid things sometimes…’ Arthur thought.  
"Don't you remember anything from last night?" Alfred asked. The question took Arthur completely off guard. What? Had he done something last night that he was supposed to remember? Arthur’s mind told him of the fact that Alfred had spent the night so something must have happened, and had to tell himself several times that there was no way that something that… impossible could ever come true.  
"Not really, nothing past drink number 5. Why?"  
"No reason, just curious," Alfred replied, rather quickly for someone who was pleading innocent. The idiot knew something, and Arthur had a feeling it wasn't good but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know either. He decided to change the subject.  
"Anyway, I'll make it up to you," Arthur shuffled his feet. He had no idea what to say next without revealing his feelings. Luckily, Alfred took away that option.  
"Think nothing of it, you don't have to do anything," Alfred finished putting things in his backpack and turn towards the smaller male.  
"Hey Arthur, what do you call a fish with no eyes?" The American asked with a smile. Great, another one of Alfred's terrible jokes. Still, Arthur would do anything to keep the conversation going, so he simply said: "I don't know. What?"  
"A fsh!" Al announced this with a huge grin on his face, as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Honestly, as if Arthur had a chance of finding that funny.  
However, something strange started to happen before he could stop it. Arthur began to laugh. It wasn't because the joke was necessarily funny, but because of the way Alfred had told it. That huge, ridiculous grin on Alfred's face just made Arthur feel so warm inside that he couldn't help but laugh. Arthur tried to suppress it, but that only made him laugh harder. He tried harder to stop, but still could not. He started blushing. Alfred must think he was an idiot, laughing at such a lame joke.  
But the taller did something else entirely that was just as surprising as Arthur laughing. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur's hips loosely. Arthur stopped laughing, checking himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't; this was real. He looked up into Alfred's crystal blue eyes that had always captivated him so much, and was struck into complete silence as he saw them looking straight back at him. They were so beautiful and deep that Arthur felt like he could dip his hands into them. He drank them up, indulging in those bright clear orbs that were so Alfred that it hurt. Then that very man kissed him.  
It was a slow and tentative kiss at first. Alfred took it slow, but Arthur didn’t mind at all, happy to give both of their brains a moment to catch up with what was happening. His face slowly began to feel like it was lit on fire. Actually, his whole body seemed to be burning up under Alfred’s lips. His heart practically stopped for a moment before doubling its original speed. Never in a million years had he thought that Alfred might actually kiss him. Suddenly the realization hit him. Alfred was kissing him! Arthur’s eyes slipped closed as he began to kiss him back, slowly moving his lips against the American’s. Every inch of Arthur's being pounded with sheer excitement and joy. All rational thought left the Brit, and he grabbed the back of Alfred’s neck, forcing them together hard. Alfred moaned softly, causing Arthur release his own little noises in return. After a moment, Alfred started to overpower Arthur’s senses. Never before had hamburgers, motor oil, and arrogance smelled so good! Arthur indulged himself in the American, trying to absorb as much of him as possible before this fantastic moment ended. Maybe this would be the one that wouldn't end after all…  
Alfred’s POV~  
The kiss was amazing. That was literally the only word that could describe it: amazing. At first, Alfred was scared that he had made a mistake and Arthur didn't like him after all. But then the smaller slowly started kissing back, and that’s all that it took to convince Alfred that he was doing the right thing. He pulled Arthur closer to his chest, moaning softly as slender arms made their way around his neck. How come he had never seen it before!? How could he miss how perfect the Brit’s lips would be fit against his own? Alfred's body was on fire, adding nothing but fuel to their passionate kiss. This felt so good, so natural, that there was no way it couldn't be right.  
Arthur was making little involuntary noises as they were kissing, whimpering and moaning every once in a while as they pressed up against one another. Alfred doubted that he even knew that he was doing it. Arthur would have been embarrassed if he had realized it, but the little mewls only made Alfred just kiss him harder, deepening the kiss with every adorable sound. Tongues slipped across skin and teeth before meeting, sending both of them reeling from the sudden surge of electricity between them. The wet tongues meshed together as the pair tasted one another, both melting under the other’s delicious taste.  
Alfred opened his eyes briefly, taking in the sight before him. Arthur was obviously in a state of absolute rapture. His face was bright red, and his eyes were squeezed tight in overwhelming ecstasy. Alfred grinned, not able to help finding the look extremely attractive on the blonde. Oh, this was so awesome, Alfred just wanted to eat Arthur up! He wanted to devou-  
A sound echoed through the hallway that made Alfred’s blood run cold for a split second, and caused him break the kiss suddenly.  
“Alfred, where are you? We have to go.” The American’s boss’s voice rang through the nearly silent building from what sounded to be near the front entrance. Alfred called back that he was on his way, then turned back to Arthur sadly. The Brit attacked him with another kiss, trying to keep him here for a bit longer.  
“Arthur… I gotta go…” Alfred didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay and kiss this little Brit senseless! But his boss was calling him and he already was in trouble with the man, so he really shouldn’t be late.  
Arthur’s POV~  
Never before had Arthur done something that felt so good. Alfred pulled him closer, and Arthur took comfort in the fact that Alfred was enjoying himself as well. He wanted to stay in that moment forever; he never wanted Alfred to let go of him, wanted to have him hold him forever and confess all his thoughts he could ever have through these kisses. Arthur wanted to learn every little thing Alfred did, every little kink and pet-peeve and happiness the American had ever felt. He didn’t see why he couldn’t… Nothing was separating them. Nothing could have ended this beautiful thing they had going on right now.  
Well, nothing apparently excluded Alfred’s boss. He was the reason their kiss broke, and sent a deeply blushing Arthur gasping for oxygen. Alfred yelled back to the man, but Arthur didn’t really understand any of the words. All that he could perceive was the handsome American who was holding him, and that this same man would have to leave soon. Arthur tried to stop him with a kiss, but it didn’t work for long.  
“Arthur… I gotta go…” Alfred murmured, and Arthur reluctantly pulled his lips away from Alfred’s own, his emerald eyes large as he looked up at him.  
“Ok…. I understand… Just, please, don’t let this be the last time we…” Arthur didn’t even have to finish the sentence. The wild grin that covered Alfred’s face was proof enough that he was understood completely. Oh, how Alfred could make Arthur’s heart pound with just a look…  
“Absolutely not~ We’re going to have to kiss a lot more now after something like that,” Alfred nuzzled the Brit’s cheek, causing it to flame up in a furious blush, “Hey, you still owe me a favor, right?”  
Arthur nodded, smiling uncertainly. He wasn’t sure where Alfred was going with this.  
“Well, then, do me a favor and leave your door unlocked tonight. I’m coming over.” Alfred’s grin barely matched Arthur’s own, and both of them just stood there for a short moment, unsaid secrets flitting through the air around them.  
“Deal~” Arthur let Alfred slip out of his arms, suddenly feeling both incredibly warm and cold at the same time. Man, he couldn’t wait until the night came. Alfred grabbed his bag and left with a small wave, and after a second a flushed Arthur followed, thinking joyously that he still had no idea what he had told Alfred last night.


End file.
